


War and Debt

by Northernlightz06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernlightz06/pseuds/Northernlightz06
Summary: Raising child soldiers is one point Minerva had never agreed with Albus on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	War and Debt

**Author's Note:**

> No major CWs, but it’s not very pleasant, so be kind to yourselves.
> 
> I know! I know! This is really short! I have longer stuff in the works!

“He’s a child, Albus. He can’t fight for you.”

“He’s willing to do it, and so are his friends. You heard them, their plans after they graduate are to help in the war efforts, we need everyone we can get. There’s nothing wrong with preparing them now.”

“Yes there is, Albus! They are children! You can’t make children win this war for you! You should have told them no! You have to tell them no!”

“But Remus is-“

“I don’t care that Remus is a werewolf! You can’t just use the boy like that! He is a person, he is not your chess piece!”

“I’m aware of that Minerva, but he is 16 years old. He is capable of making his own decisions.”

“No he is not! Were you capable of fighting a war at 16 because I certainly wasn’t!”

“That is not what I am asking him to do.” 

“Then what are you asking him to do?”

“You know he is necessary to our efforts.”

“He most certainly is not! No 16 year old should be necessary to our efforts, Albus!”

“Minerva, I am trying to reason with you.”

“Why did you accept him, Albus? Tell me, why.” 

“I accepted him just like any other student, Minerva, because he was a promising young wizard and he deserved a proper education.” 

“Oh, is that so? You accepted him, and bent over backwards to make sure he got here because he showed promising magical talent?”

“Yes.” 

“You’re sure it wasn’t because the war had just started and you thought if you did everything in your power to train him up to be a proper wizard, he would feel indebted to you and you could get a werewolf on your side? You’re sure you weren’t just strategizing from the day you sent the letter?”

“The situation is much more complicated than that, you know that, Minnie.” 

“Really?” Because in my eyes it’s very, very simple. “

The office door slammed shut.


End file.
